The New Girl: A Disco Bear Fanfic
by The-Blue-Fanatic
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, The best day of the year for Happy Tree Town and the worst holiday of the year for a lonely bear named Disco Bear. But this year it will be different and be the most memorable, in an unexpected way! Meanwhile Lumpy performs a magic trick that goes horribly wrong!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl: A Disco Bear Fanfic

It's Valentine's Day, The best day of the year for Happy Tree Town and the worst holiday of the year for a lonely bear named Disco Bear. But this year will be different and be the most memorable, in an unexpected way!

Chapter One- Love is in the Air! But not for one heart-broken bear!

It was a clear day and special day in Happy Tree Town. The sky was clear and with lush shades of pink .The trees were lovely and flowers were blooming despite being sprinkled with snow. The scenery was set for the most intimate day of the year. Valentine's Day was day in Happy Tree Town where the girls applied layers of makeup and bathed themselves in perfume while the boys were bearing gifts of flowers and chocolates, and waiting for hugs and kisses. This was also a day where a certain bear, was at his best and at his worst.

Disco Bear awoke in his heart shaped bed, groggy and tired. He looked at his alarm clock; it read 6:00 AM. He then looked at his calendar, and saw an unusual date, Friday February 14th 2014. No! Could it be?! Yes! It was Valentine's Day! This was the day that he could look his best and be more sexy and irresistible to the ladies in town. He can dance around town like an idiot and flirt with Giggles and Petunia. The move on to another girl, and another girl and another girl. Then, when the day is over, come home at night crying. Change into his pajamas and lay in bed, staining his blanket with pitiful tears of sadness. Sit on the couch and begin stuffing his face with ice cream and fried chicken to ease the emotional trauma from being rejected by Giggles and Petunia and every other girl in town. It was the same story for each and every year. No! Disco Bear thought. Not this time! This year he was going to stay home, protect and tend to his broken heart, ignore the rest of the world and suppress his urge to dress up and go to town. With that he pulled the covers over his head, planning on spending the day sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Magical Mishap

Meanwhile, every other single male in Happy Tree Town was spending their day doing other activities that did not include girls. Cro-marmot was selling ice cream and hot coco. Sniffles was building a robot that could catch ants. Nutty was raiding the candy store. Russell was repairing the masts on his ship. The Mole was tending to the barber shop. Pop was spending the day talking to Cub about the birds and the bees. Mime was watering the roses in the flower store. Toothy was setting up a couple's only photo booth. Flippy was hiding at home from OC's and fan girls. Truffles was in an alley reading playboy. And Lumpy was running excitedly to the post office.

The post office doors burst open as Lumpy ran past the receptionist desk and straight to his mail box. He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a key and unlocked his mail box. He gasped and shouted "Yeah!" as he pulled out his mail. He then locked his mail box and dashed home. Cradled in his arms, was a package from the Houdini Company. Once he hit home, Lumpy placed the package on the kitchen table and ripped the wrapping apart like a child on Christmas day. He then inspected his new item. It was a red book with golden engravings. Lumpy had ordered a new edition of Magical Tricks. No sooner than when he laid eyes on the book, Lumpy bolted to his room and returned a few moments later in his magical costume. He then opened the book, scanning it for new tricks to master. Before he could read a single word, lumpy heard a knock on the door. He looked and saw a black envelope sliding into the mail slot of his door and onto the floor. He then walked over and inspected the strange envelope. He opened the envelope and picked up a yellow tinted paper. The paper read "Dear Mr. Moose, the FBI wants you to….." "Oh No!" Lumpy squeaked. "The FBI wants to kill me!" Lumpy didn't know what he could have done to make them so angry. The thoughts of "I gotta get out of here! I gotta hide but how!" crowed his mind. Lumpy looked around the house, trying to form a plan of escape. He was about to give up when he looked at the kitchen table. The magic book was sitting there untouched. Lumpy soon got an idea. He could use the magic tricks in the book to evade the FBI! With that plan in mind Lumpy ran to the table and opened the book. He scanned desperately, trying to find a suitable trick. He then came across the perfect trick, the one trick that he wanted to master the most, the disappearing trick. Lumpy read the magical words carefully until he could remember it just right. Then he picked up his wand waved it like the trick instructed and said the words "Allah-Ca-Drag!" and then all of a sudden….."POOF!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3 A New Look

Within a second, a big, glittery, blue cloud appeared and swallowed up Lumpy. The cloud changed from blue to purple and then to pink. The as quickly as it came, the cloud dissipated and the magic dust cleared. The kitchen quickly filled with the sounds of Lumpy hacking and coughing. As soon as he recovered from his wheezing fit, Lumpy caught his breath and looked around to see if he had disappeared. Nope, he was still at home. Hmmm…..Maybe he was invisible? Lumpy liked the thought and ran to the bedroom to look in the mirror to see if he had become invisible instead. There, in the bedroom, Lumpy would get the shock of his life.

"EEEEAH!" Lumpy let out a girlish scream as he looked at himself in the mirror. There, looking back at him was a blue moose with blonde hair, dressed in a dark purple vest, a light purple tank top and a dark purple mini skirt with a white belt attached and matching white platform boots. Lumpy didn't turn invisible, Lumpy turned into a girl! Or so he thought, Lumpy took a few slow breathes to calm his self down and walked into the bathroom to check and see if his body was different. He felt around his body while eyeing the bathroom mirror. He still had blue fur, messed up teeth, a deep voice, crooked antlers, and a "tree with two boulders" between his legs. His body was the same, with the exception of lipstick on his lips, pink blush on his cheeks, purple eye shadow and a blonde wig on his head. The spell didn't turn him into a girl but rather dressed him up as one. Lumpy walked out of the bathroom relieved that his gender wasn't swapped but saddened that the spell didn't work.

Disappointed, Lumpy angrily groaned, "God Dammit! Now how the heck am I gonna hide from the FBI now?!" Lumpy sighed, ready to face the fact that he was going to get killed by the FBI. He then decided that he was going out of the house to say goodbye to all his friends and wait for the FBI to capture him. He put back on his new clothing, zipped up his white platform boots and headed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4 The Lovely Lady

Lumpy locked up his house and headed to Flippy's house to say goodbye. He came to the door and knocked on a few times. "No answer. Flippy must be out in town." Lumpy thought. He then turned away and decided to walk to town. Little did he know that Flippy had been hiding under his bed, the whole time, shaking in fear of a fan girl attack. On his way to town Lumpy spotted Cuddle's house and decided to stop there to say goodbye to him. He walked up to the tree shaped home and knocked on the door. No answer again. Frustrated Lumpy peeked in the window to see if he was home at all. The yellow rabbit was indeed at home, but was too occupied with making out on the couch with Giggles to even answer the door. "Egggh!" Lumpy said with disgust as he stuck out his tongue and turned away from the sight of them French kissing. He then walked away and went straight to town.

Meanwhile, Disco Bear awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He growled in annoyance as he hit the snooze button and checked the time; It was 10:25 AM. "Well I guess that's enough sleeping in for now" Disco Bear thought. A moment later his stomach growled, with hunger. He hadn't had breakfast yet so he rolled out of bed. He then put on his red robe and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Once in the kitchen, Disco Bear looked in the fridge and took out a package of microwavable bacon. He then opened it up, put ten slabs of bacon on a plate, put it into the microwave and set it for 3 minutes. Disco Bear then decided to walk outside to get his mail while he waited for his bacon to cook. He opened the door and walked down the sidewalk to his mailbox. As he was retrieving his mail, Disco Bear happened to hear whistling and looked to the other side of the road to see where it was coming from.

To his amazement and shock, a beautiful blue moose was walking by. Disco Bear's jaw dropped as he gazed at the lovely lady. Her blonde hair was flowing in the February wind. The lovely tune of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" rang from her perfect pink lips as she whistled. Her purple eyelids were delicately resting slightly over her beautiful crooked eyes as her black eyelashes batted in the wind. Her hips swayed seductively from side to side with her purple miniskirt slightly flapping in the wind. Her white, high heeled boots softly touched the ground as her long legs carried her past his house and straight into town.

"She must be new here!" Disco Bear thought. He had never seen this girl before. In fact, he had never seen any girl that was as beautiful as her. And upon seeing her, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. No! He was going flirt with her, get her wrapped around his arms and have her as the love of his life. But first, he needed to get dressed. With blue pajamas with rubber ducks all over it and blue fuzzy slippers, Disco Bear was in no condition to win the lady's heart. So at the speed of light, he ran into his house, shoved his bacon breakfast down his throat, showered, bathed himself down with cologne, combed his afro and dressed in his best yellow jumpsuit. Once done he grabbed his wallet, locked the house and headed for town. There he looked around town for that lovely lady.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5 A New Moose and A New Name

As soon as he entered the town Lumpy quickly looked around for his friends. The town seemed deserted; after all, it was only 10:53 in the morning, so the crowds wouldn't show up till later. He decided to start with Petunia's coffee house. His feet were starting to hurt from walking in heels, so he promptly sat down on a stool and waited for Petunia. No sooner than when he had sat down, Petunia walked out of the kitchen and spotted a critter she had never seen before.

She paused for a second as she looked upon her new customer. She was a moose, just like Lumpy. She looked like Lumpy, she was blue like Lumpy and she had crooked antlers like Lumpy. But, she had blonde hair, something that Lumpy didn't have. One would think that the crooked antlers would be a dead give away to the strange critter's true identity. But Petunia had only seen and knew one moose in her lifetime, her friend Lumpy. So she wouldn't know the difference between a male and a female, and know they didn't all have crooked antlers. Moose were a rare kind of critter in Happy Tree Town. In fact, only one moose resided there, or so Petunia thought. Either way, she was happy that she had a new customer in her coffee shop.

At that, Petunia simply shrugged her shoulders and quickly waltzed over to the new patron and greeted her. "Why, Hello there!" said Petunia. "Welcome to Petunia's Coffee Shop! I'm Petunia and I will be your waitress!" Petunia then handed Lumpy the menu. "Here is our special, Valentine's Day Breakfast menu! Everything here is half off! And everything is free for couples! I'll be back in a few minutes if you are ready to order sweetie!" At that, the blue skunk danced towards the kitchen. Lumpy just sat there with his jaw dropped. Lumpy was shocked at her odd reaction to him. He had known Petunia and all of his other friends since childhood. Yet, she looked at him and greeted him as if she had never met him before. Not to mention, she thought he was a girl! With confusion saturating his brain, Lumpy walked into the men's bathroom to see if he truly did look different. He walked over to the sink, and stared into the mirror.

His blonde wig hadn't been misplaced on his head. His makeup was not smudged, if not perfect. The light purple, tank top and the dark purple mini skirt gave him a nice, hour-glass figure on his skinny frame. His white belt and high-heeled boots only made him look more feminine. He truly did look different! Then the reality of the situation hit him; If an old, childhood friend couldn't recognize him, then the FBI wouldn't be able to recognize him either! That could only mean one thing, he was safe! His girly clothes were going to protect him from being captured and killed! He now had a new identity, but he needed a new name.

Hmmmm…Lumpy looked around but could not find any inspiration for a new name. He was about to give up when suddenly he spotted some writing on the bathroom wall. Lumpy walked over to wall to read the writing. "Call Tracy Tomcat, for a good time at 670-8965-2290". "Ah-Ha!" Lumpy exclaimed. Tracy would be a perfect name to go by, but what about his voice? Lumpy though hard for once about that. He didn't need to think for long, for in the other side of the bathroom he heard giggling. It was the sound of both Petunia and Giggles laughter. At that Lumpy decided to imitate their laughter to get his voice just high enough. It didn't take the moose much effort considering how high his voice gets when he screams. Once his new voice was just right, Lumpy let out a confident "Mmmm-Hmm!" Realizing that his old voice came back, Lumpy quickly covered his mouth and walked out the bathroom before he could arouse any suspicion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6 The New Girl

After she finished putting some bagels in the oven, Petunia happily walked out of the kitchen, only to find that her new guest was gone. "Oh-No!" She gasped. "I must have kept her waiting for too long." Petunia felt a bit disappointed. Even though she had known the new customer for a few seconds, she already liked the girl. Her sadness would not last long however when her best friend Giggles walked through the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day Petunia! How are you?" said Giggles. "Oh I'm fine, Thank you! How is your date with Cuddles going?" said Petunia. "Oh! It's going great! We've been hugging and kissing all morning! And we're planning on having breakfast with you if Handy shows up." said Giggles. The two girls laughed and giggled for a moment. Then Petunia said, "Hey, speaking of showing up, have you've seen the new girl in town?" "The new girl? There's a new girl in town? Wow! How great! Girls of any kind are so rare here!" Giggles replied. "Yes, just a few minutes ago I had a female moose visit my shop." said Petunia. "A girl moose?! What did she look like?" "Well she was…" Suddenly Lumpy walked out of the bathroom and sat down on a stool near the girls.

"That's her!" Petunia happily exclaimed. "What...who?" Lumpy said in a high pitched voice. Petunia smiled. She was relieved that her new customer had not left her shop and had simply gone to the bathroom. Wasting no time, Petunia walked over to her and asked "Hello, Miss! What would you like to order?" "Ummm…well….I'd like to have some coffee please." said Lumpy. "Sure thing!" said Petunia. The blue skunk then walked over to the coffee maker and prepared some cream in a cup.

While this was going on, Giggles sat on her stool staring at the unfamiliar girl. For the same reasons as Petunia, Giggles could not identify who the girl really was. But she could pin point on who the girl reminded her of. Giggles soon hopped off of her stool and walked over to the strange girl and gently tapped her shoulder. Lumpy turned around to see who it was.

"Hi! My name is Giggles! What is your name?" said Giggles. "Oh...uh…My name is Tracy…um Tracy Antler!" Lumpy said nervously in a high pitched voice. "Tracy? What a beautiful name! Are you new here?" Giggles inquired. "Yes...yes...I'm new here I just moved from uh…" Lumpy was cracking. He had thought of a name but not a place of origin. His eyes dashed around nervously, trying to find a way out. Then suddenly he saw an advertisement on the window for a cruise to the Caribbean. Before Giggles could get suspicious, Lumpy quickly said "From the Caribbean! Yes, I came from the Caribbean" "Oooh! Where from the Caribbean?" Giggles excitedly answered. "Liverpool…I came from the town of Liverpool in the Caribbean."Lumpy quickly answered.

"Wow! How amazing! Petunia. Did you hear that?" Giggles exclaimed. Petunia chimed "Yes! I sure did! Hey! We totally have to introduce her to the rest of our friends!" "Yeah, that will be fun! Hey Tracy! Do you want to me out friends?"Said Giggles. "Well umm….I" Before "Tracy" could answer, Petunia exclaimed, "Hey Giggles, weren't Handy and Cuddles supposed to be here for breakfast. "Yeah, where is that handsome beaver at?" said Petunia.

As if on cue, the orange beaver walked into the place along with Cuddles. "Handy!" "Cuddles!" the girls exclaimed. "Hey Petunia. Guess what I have for you in the truck." said Handy. Petunia walked over and looked out the window. Sitting on Handy's truck was a lovely tree house with blue and yellow flowers painted on it. "Oh! Handy!" Petunia cooed. "It's beautiful! Thank you very much!" she then ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a loving hug.

Not to be out done by Handy, Cuddles decided to reveal his gift to Giggles. "Hey Giggles, I brought you something!" said Cuddles. He kneeled on one knee, pulled his arms away from his back and opened up a small box. Giggles gasped with shock as she gazed upon her Valentine's Day gift. It was a golden ring with a red sapphire in the middle. "Giggles, will you marry me?" said Cuddles. The pink chipmunk's heart almost stopped at the rabbit's question. While waiting for his potential fiancé to answer, Cuddles looked past her shoulder and spotted a beautiful blue moose. Cuddle's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was sipping her coffee ever so slowly and delicately as if she were savoring each drop. Just as Giggles was about to answer, Cuddles quickly hoped back on two feet and trotted over to chat with the lovely lady.

"Hey…What's your name?" Cuddles purred. "Who me? Oh...uh my names Tracy." Said Lumpy. Suddenly Handy approached Lumpy and began to flirt with him too. "Hey." Handy chimed in. "Since you seem to be new here, you could use a home. Do you want me to build you a house? After all, I'm the best carpenter in town!" he purred seductively in Lumpy's ear. "You're the only carpenter in town." snapped Cuddles in a snarky tone. While the two men were fighting, the girls just stood there, angry at the behavior of their boyfriends. "Well, well, well. I guess I'd better leave you alone and single so that you can build that house." Petunia said sarcastically to Handy. "Yeah, I guess being a fiancé can wait!" chimed in Giggles. "Um….it was nice talking to y'all" said a nervous Lumpy. "But I'd better be going now. I have an appointment with the politician, so will you excuse me." At that Lumpy quickly laid down a five dollar bill on the counter for the coffee and quickly dashed out of the shop. Before the situation could get more awkward and before the boys could invade anymore of his personal space.

Once outside, Lumpy sat down on a wooden bench and began to contemplate his situation. Hiding from the FBI was going to be tough. But hiding his true identity from his friends, and leading a new life was going to be tougher. But the toughest thing of all was dealing with the strange reactions that he was getting from his friends. Especially the boys and how they were treating him. Lumpy had no idea just how hard it was going to get. Especially when he would enter the sights of a certain dancing bear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7 Bear Hugs and Critter Kisses.

Not far from where Lumpy was sitting, the sound of camera clicks and the lovely smell of freshly cut roses were saturating the cool air. Across the town square, Mime and Toothy were fast at work, building a couples only photo booth. Mime was arranging the roses while Toothy was testing out his photography equipment. When the booth was finally finished, the two boys gave each other high fives and stood back to admire their work.

While taking in the scenery, Toothy spotted flowing blonde hair. He moved his head past the photo booth and to his amazement he spotted a female moose. There she sat on the bench, with her long legs crossed and gracefully sniffing her hand after scratching her armpits. Toothy flopped his tongue out began to drool, not in hunger but with lust as he gazed upon the girl. Seeing his friend's strange behavior, Mime walked over to Toothy and waved his hand in front of his face. No response. Mime looked in the direction that toothy was facing and upon seeing what Toothy was seeing, quickly reacted with seductive whistling. Mime quickly ran over to the girl but not before Toothy grabbed a bundle of roses to win her from Mime.

Lumpy sat on the bench, minding his own business, when suddenly out of nowhere, Toothy ran to him exclaiming, "Hi-ya Sweetie! What your name? Do you want to be my girlfriend?!" as he shoved some roses into Lumpy's face. "Well…umm" Lumpy didn't know what to say, and before he could react, he suddenly heard the loud smacking of lips towards his left. Lumpy turned around to see Mime sucking in his lips and blowing kisses towards him. "Eeeggh!" Lumpy said with disgust at the ugly sight. Unfazed, Mime simply got closer to Lumpy while Lumpy moved quickly away to the other side of the bench, right into Pop's lap. "Well! Hello there young lady!" greeted the old bear."Eeek!" Lumpy squeaked as he jumped off of the bear's lap. "Oh hahaha! Don't worry Dear! Everything is a-okay! Don't let these boys bother you! You can come and sit here with me! My lap isn't just for my son to sit on you know! In fact, you can sit on my lap anytime…_…Anytime_….After all, Cub could use a baby sitter or better yet a step mother! Hehe." The old bear purred seductively to Lumpy.

At this point Lumpy had enough. He quickly got up from his seat and bolted out of the town square as fast as he could. As he ran, Lumpy was cornered by various men in the town. Russell wrapped his hooked arm around his shoulder and began to grope Lumpy's hips with his only hand. The Mole popped out of the barbershop with his arms wide apart, as if waiting for a hug. Cro-marmot slid towards lumpy while Nutty came out of an alley, offering a huge heart shaped lollipop. Shifty and Lifty jumped out of a dumpster offering stolen chocolates and gifts of golden jewelry. Sniffles grabbed Lumpy's arm and began to lick it while Splendid flew down and began to kiss Lumpy's hand. The other boys saw what the super squirrel and the anteater were doing and began to argue with them. First came name calling, then came pushing and shoving, then can punches and kicks. Soon, a huge street fight broke out between the men! All for the sake of the affection of a girl they barely knew.

Lumpy stood there in shock as the battle continued. He cringed as he saw Toothy get his teeth knocked out by Shifty, and saw Sniffles get bitten on the leg by Nutty. The sight got even worse as he saw Lifty get pinned down by Cro-marmot and Mime getting his foot crushed to a pulp by Splendid. With the exception of Flippy, Lumpy had never seen any Tree Friend instigate such violence towards another. Not even at times when their survival depended on it. It was even worse knowing that they were all fighting for his affections. Either way, he didn't like it and ran away from the ugly scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8 Love at Last

Meanwhile, Disco Bear was searching around town, desperately trying to find the girl that he had laid eyes upon that morning. He checked the mall, the arcade, various restaurants and the park, but the lovely lady was nowhere to be found. Tired and saddened, Disco Bear sat down on a bench, accepting the fact that he had no chance of finding her, let alone find any chance of love. Or so he thought, because as soon as he sat down he heard a strange noise. The sound of frantic breathing and high heels pounding on the pavement captured his attention. He looked up to see where the sound was coming from and to his utter surprise it was the lovely lady that he had searched for! And she was running in his direction!

Disco Bear stood straight up from his seat and ran towards her, despite how tired and out of shape he was from running around. He wasn't about to just sit there and watch her run past him after searching for her all morning. After all, he could not afford to lose her in his sight ever again. Lumpy ran towards the sidewalk and towards the road. He was convinced that he was home free until suddenly, an orange bear in a yellow jumpsuit blocked his way. Exhausted from running, Lumpy decided to slow down, take a break and let Disco Bear do whatever he wanted until he could catch his breath and run away again.

"Hey there, beautiful." Said Disco Bear "Would you like to have a seat?" With his feet hurting and his legs cramping from running in heels, Lumpy reluctantly sat down next to the bear. "Um…Thank you." Huffed Lumpy in a high pitched voice between his breaths. "Oh no problem baby." Disco Bear purred. "Say, what were you running from sweetie?" Too tired to speak, Lumpy simply pointed towards the town square, Disco Bear looked in the direction where Lumpy was pointing and cringed at the sight. There in the middle of the town square laid a pile of beaten up Tree Friends, all alive but moaning in pain. Splendid, unsurprisingly, was unharmed and was busy finishing off Shifty and Lifty. The Mole was preoccupied with beating up a fire hydrant and Cro-Marmot was repairing the cracks on his icy prison. "Oooh….yeah…I don't blame you one bit baby!" cooed Disco Bear.

He then looked closer at his love interest. Despite her lipstick being a little smudged, her hair being slightly frizzy and a little wind damaged, she was even more beautiful up close. "Let me guess. They were fighting over you…weren't they?" Disco bear seductively purred to Lumpy. "Oh! Uh…yes!" Lumpy said nervously. "We'll, I can't say that I blame them. After all, a beauty like you only comes once in a life time. So may I ask? Do you want to be my girl friend?"Disco Bear cooed as he leaned closer to Lumpy. "Well um…" Lumpy stuttered "If you become my girl friend you'll be loved and treated with care like the most precious diamond in the world. And you won't have to deal with these silly boys chasing you around because you'll be already taken." Purred Disco Bear as he stroked Lumpy's chin.

That last line was the tie breaker for Lumpy. Becoming Disco Bear's friend that was a girl (as Lumpy interoperated it) would guarantee protection from the boys and further secure his new identity. So at that Lumpy shouted "Okay! Okay! I'll be your friend! Just get me away from here!" Disco bear couldn't believe it! His charm had actually worked for once. He now had a girl to call his own and he was happy beyond description. Recovering from his shock, Disco Bear calmly smiled and said "Will do, sweetheart. Will do! Say, what's your name?" "Uh-Tracy!...Tracy Antler!" Lumpy replied remembering to use his high pitched voice. Suddenly his stomach growled with hunger. "Well Tracy, since your stomach is growling why don't we get something to eat." Disco bear said. "But before we go…." He leaned over to lumpy and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I just gotta give you a taste of my sugar before you get a taste of some wine!" the bear purred. Lumpy just sat there in shock. Taking advantage of the moose's confusion Disco Bear continued to give "Tracy" some more sugar by kissing her hand and walking her to a fancy restaurant.

Lumpy had never received a kiss from anybody except his own mother. Lumpy didn't understand why Disco Bear was really getting close to him. The reality was, that Lumpy didn't really understand what love really was. Lumpy didn't know that one of the strongest types of love was the kind between two adults. Lumpy only understood love as something that only your mother would give you. And even then, the only form of love that he ever knew, understood and received was the kisses and hugs that his mother would give him. Little did he know that becoming Disco Bear's girlfriend would mean more strange behavior on a personal level from the bear, arise a huge interpersonal conflict and open the door to the strange, yet wonderful world of sexuality….In other words, Lumpy was in for a big surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-9 First Date

At the café, Lumpy happily guzzled down his coffee, while Disco Bear sat contently in his chair. Disco Bear watched as his new girlfriend delicately swallowed a whole donut, and began choking on it. He was about to get up to help her, but "Tracy" managed to pound her stomach enough times to dislodge the donut, sending it flying across the café.

Once she had caught her breath, "Tracy" reached across the table to eat her second donut. Disco Bear calmly picked it up and broke it in two. He then put one half in his teeth and leaned forward so that she could bit into it. Surprised but happy, Lumpy took the other end with his lips and slurped the rest of the donut like a noodle. It had only been fifteen minutes since they had both met. Yet, Disco Bear was already madly in love with "Tracy". Her golden locks, silly smile with misshapen teeth, and crooked antlers only made her more beautiful. "Oh yes. She is the one." He thought.

As the day went on, the two went almost anywhere and everywhere around Happy Tree Town. They window shopped at the mall, and danced together in the street. They played games and won prizes at the carnival. While on the rollercoaster, Disco Bear was screaming like a little girl. During the merry-go-round Lumpy had to cradle the bear in order to keep him from having a mental breakdown. Once they got off, a very embarrassed Disco bear was met with almost nonstop laughter from Lumpy.

By the end of the afternoon, Lumpy had forgotten his fear of the FBI killing him and felt comfortable around the bear. Disco felt as though had had been bonding not with his girlfriend but with his soul mate. Their deep thoughts would soon be interrupted by a duet of rumbling of stomachs. "So, Tracy. What do you want for dinner?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter-10 Dinner Date

Both Lumpy and Disco Bear were hungry and thirsty, by the time they had reached the other side of town. They stopped at a restaurant named La Mariposa. As they walked inside the restaurant, the smell of caviar and fresh bread greeted their noses. The sounds of wines bottles popping and the clinks of glasses and silverware further welcomed the pair as they were seated. "Well Tracy, do you like it here?" said Disco Bear. "Golly! Yes! It sure is nice here!" said Lumpy. Soon a waiter came by to escort them to a table.

As soon as they had been seated, a tan moose in a white tuxedo approached him and took him by the hand. "Why Hello Madam. Would you like to come with me and see the back of my limousine?" said the moose. Before Lumpy could answer, Disco Bear got up from his seat and up to the other moose. "Sorry man, but she is with me." Said the bear in a friendly but firm tone. The moose simply backed down and went on his separate way. Lumpy was amazed at how quickly Disco bear had settled the matter. It seemed as though the bear was keeping his promise. Disco Bear on the other hand was more concerned with keeping his new girlfriend in his arms.

At first, there was little verbal communication between the two creatures. Only gazing from Disco Bear and shyness from Lumpy were the only two responses. The words of "I will have a bowl of caviar with red wine" And "I'll have a sirloin with green beans" were the only phrases that had been heard from their table. It wasn't exactly the way Disco Bear imagined his first date with Tracy to be. He imagined endless conversations about anything under the sun and sparks flying between them. However, Tracy's apparent silence gave him an opportunity to space out and study her features, undisturbed in serene silence. Lumpy, on the other hand, was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Disco Bear's endless staring, was casting an almost physical felling on him. The moose could safely swear that he had only seen the bear blink only twice since they had been seated. Luckily, Lumpy would be temporary spared of the feeling once his food arrived.

As soon as dinner was served, the bear took a break from studying his new lover and focused on his caviar. Lumpy began eating his sirloin, almost forgetting about his previous issue with the bear's gazing. Moments later a rabbit waiter approached them and offered them some wine. "Red or White, Sir? The purple rabbit asked. "I'll go for red." Replied Disco Bear. "And for you Madam?" "Umm…I'll go for red too." Replied Lumpy. The waiter then put two glasses on the table and poured red wine into each. Disco Bear then picked up his glass for a toast and motioned Tracy to do the same. "To our love!" the bear exclaimed. "Uh…to our love" Tracy replied. They both clinked their glasses and drank. After they sipped their wine, the bill came and Tracy paid it behind Disco Bear's back. After all, Lumpy had felt guilty from being pampered and spoiled by Disco Bear all day. "Hey! I was supposed to do that. Aw honey, I could have paid for us." The bear moaned with guilt. "Aw, don't worry; you can get it next time." Replied Tracy.

Soon they left the restaurant and headed back to home. On their way to their homes, the pair looked up and gazed at the lovely night sky. The stars sparkled and the moon shone on their shadows as they made it to Disco Bear's house. "Bye, Disco Bear!" said Lumpy as he turned to head home. "Wait, baby. Don't you want me to walk you home?" disco bear whined. "Oh No. It's fine. I don't live to far from here. But...uh...Thank you." A look of disappointment formed on the bears face. He really wanted to be a gentleman and walk his new lover home. "Hey...Tracy...before you go…I just want you to know, that today was the best day of my life and that you are the loveliest girl that I have ever met." The bear said as he grasped Tracy's hands. "Gee…uh...thanks" the moose replied nervously. Lumpy had never felt so flattered in his life. Not knowing what else to do, the moose gently walked away from the bear and headed home with a smile. Disco Bear watched Tracy walked home until he could see her no more. Then he close the door and went upstairs to cry tears of joy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter-11 Pain and Pleasure

It had been a month since Disco Bear had hooked up with Tracy and their relation was going strong. Ten dates and twelve planned hangouts later, wedding plans and prices for an engagement ring were saturating Discos Bear's mind. The bear had never had a relationship last this long before. So, he decided to plan a final act of love that would surely bring them closer. He had invited Tracy over to his home for the day.

Once he got her in his home, Disco Bear asked her a burning question. "Tracy….do you want to sleep with me?" the bear purred. "Oh! You mean were gonna have a sleepover?" replied the moose. "Um…sort of. Except we'll be sharing the same bed." "Huh? What? I don't get it." Lumpy said with a confused look. "Do you want me to show you?" Disco Bear cooed. "Mmmmm…Ok!" Lumpy replied with an innocent smile. Disco Bear took Tracy by the hand and let her to his bedroom.

Disco Bear headed into the bathroom while Lumpy sat down under the tiger striped covers. Suddenly, Disco bear walked out of the bathroom with his robe on. Lumpy looked up to see him and was confused by what he saw. The bear had his robe on but it wasn't tied. He was breathing faster and had the oddest smile. Disco Bear then walked closer to Lumpy's side of the bed and asked "Tracy, baby….How do I look?" The bear said in a seductive tone as his disrobed. "Uh!" Lumpy said as he pulled the covers over his head. Lumpy was scared, he didn't expect Disco bear to do THAT. He couldn't stand to see the bear in a blue thong for two seconds. "What's the matter sweetie?" inquired the bear. "Uh...nothing! Nothing's wrong!" "Then why are you hiding under the covers? Hmmm?" "I'm just scared that's all." "Are you scared of how I look?" "ya-huh." "Am I….too fat and ugly?" "Nah! You're not ugly! You're as cute as that little bear called Winnie the Pooh!"

Lumpy could have not made a worse comparison between the two obese bears. It was a comment that made Disco Bear cry even harder than before. With that, he spent the rest of the night crying in the bathroom, with Lumpy trying to calm him down through the other side of the door. By 2 AM in the morning the bear had cried himself to sleep. Lumpy then took the opportunity to try to head back home. He stopped himself as he headed for the front door. He felt guilty for what he had said to Disco Bear. Sure, Lumpy didn't know why it hurt him, but he understood how much it hurt him. So he headed upstairs to check on the bear to see if he was alright.

Lumpy knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer. Worried that the bear may have somehow perished or had gotten ill, Lumpy opened the door to look inside. To his relief, Disco Bear was not dead or sick, but was fast asleep with his head in the toilet. Lumpy quietly giggled at the sight, cradled the bear in his arms and tucked him in bed. As soon as he pulled away, Disco Bear woke up from his crying induced slumber.

"Huh? What? Where?" huffed the confused bear. "Oh, Tracy. What time is it?" "Uh…its 2:10AM" said Lumpy. "Oh, ok." Sighed the bear. The bear looked down at his sheets with a sad, pathetic look on his face. Despite being a fool, Lumpy could tell that the bear was still upset over the comment that he had made. So, to make him feel better, Lumpy gently sat down on the bed and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry that I made you sad." The moose whispered. Lumpy then tried to pull away, but the bear held him there. "Tracy?" Disco Bear cooed. "Yeah?" replied Lumpy. "Thank You."

And at that, the bear quickly pulled down Lumpy and locked his lips with the moose. A few kisses later, Disco Bear pulled away to gasp some air, while Lumpy just sat there in a daze. The kisses had quite an effect on Lumpy. They had begun to tickle his lips and snout and make him giggle. It also did not help that Disco Bear was starting to tickle his stomach too. "Oh! Stop it Disco Bear! You're gonna to make me laugh till I pee!" giggled the moose. This only made Disco Bear more aroused and encouraged him to continue his kisses.

Soon he stopped the tickling to give Tracy a rest and some time to breath. She was waving her hand to cool down and was sweating a little. It was at that moment when Disco Bear decided to ask her a very important question. "Tracy?" the bear cooed as a blush formed on his face. "Yeah, Disco Bear?" "Do you want….to make love…..with me?" "Make….love?" replied the confused moose. "Yes." Said Disco Bear as the blush grew redder on his face. "But….How?" Lumpy replied. The moose still didn't understand what the bear meant. Lumpy may have been a complete and utter fool but even he knew that love could not be physically made like other items. Such as mixing yellow paint with blue to make green and putting puzzle pieces together to form a picture. What he didn't know was that love could be made, just not in a way that he could expect.

Seeing how confused Tracy was, Disco Bear calmly grasped her hands and put his forehead to her nose. "Umm…How do we make love?" the moose asked again. "Allow me to show you" said Disco Bear with a smile. He gently got off of his bed and turned on his record player. Playing on the Barry White record was the song "Satin Soul".

As the song played, Disco Bear gently crawled into the covers and motioned Tracy to do the same. Lumpy crawled in and Disco bear gently wrapped his arms around him. "Here, is where our love making begins." he whispered as he began to massage Lumpy's back and stroke his chin. "Mmmmm-hmmm" Lumpy moaned as his back cracked. "Awww! How sweet of him. I hope he massages my feet next!" he thought. To help his friend get better access to his back, Lumpy took off his tank top. The back massaging stopped at that point, but chest massages began. At this point, Lumpy felt really odd and wanted to pull away, but a strange tickling sensation began to radiate at his hips. "Man! I really gotta pee! But this chest massage feels kinda good so maybe I'll stay a little longer." the moose thought. But the sensation got stronger and soon began to overpower the massages. His legs tightened and he began to feel something throb. As strange as the feeling was, the throbbing felt even better to Lumpy than the back massages.

Then without warning Disco Bear paused and looked deeply into Tracy's eyes. "Tracy, baby?" the bear cooed. "Yeah?" said Lumpy. "Are you ready…to make love?" the bear huskily whispered. "Umm…I guess so." replied the moose. From that moment on, a beast with two backs rose from the covers and rocked the bed with fury. It roared with pleasure from its separate mouths, till it finally died down with ecstasy and exhaustion. When the sun rose, the beast broke apart, leaving two very tired but very happy creatures in its wake.


End file.
